SOLAR ECLIPSE
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Summary: What if Jacob had taken a different approach to winning Bella's heart during eclipse? Would Bella have chosen differently? AU featuring a less clingy more distant Jacob and a smarter more involved Charlie! Warning Edward bashing and possible lemons! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Jacob had taken a different approach to winning Bella's heart during eclipse? Would Bella have chosen differently? AU featuring a less clingy more distant Jacob and a smarter more involved Charlie! Warning Edward bashing and possible lemons! Rated M for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Attitude makes ALL the difference!**

He took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something. And you already know it . . . but I think I should say it out loud anyway. Just so there's never any confusion on the subject." I planted my feet, and he came to a stop. I took my hand away and folded my arms across my chest. I was suddenly sure that I didn't want to know what he was building up to.

Jacob's eyebrows pulled down, throwing his deep-set eyes into shadow. They were pitch black as they bored into mine." I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

I stared at him for a long minute, speechless. I could not think of one thing to say to him. As he watched my dumbfounded expression, the serious look on his face intensified. "So what do you have to say?" he asked.

"Jake-" it felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I tried to clear the obstruction. "I can't- I mean I don't…I have to go." I turned, but what Jacob said next stopped me.

"Okay" he stated and started heading back in the house. I watched him shocked by his reaction. "But answer me this." He said looking at me over his shoulder. "Do you want me to go away and never see you again?" he asked. It was hard to concentrate on his question, so it took a minute to answer. "No, I don't want that." I finally admitted.

Jacob nodded his expression never wavering. "Okay, I'll go get my car keys." he said before leaving me standing outside. I waited shocked by Jacob's casual dismissal of my rejection. Before I could give it more thought Jacob came back.

"Jacob I-" I started to explain myself and my feelings for Edward but Jacob held up a hand singling for me to stop. "There's no need to explain Bella. I get it" he said. I didn't want to lead him on or give him false hope. "Jake, I love you, but I'm not in love with you." I said and Jacob nodded.

"Okay." He said and I was confused. Jacob looked at me and sighed. "Bella, I'm not going to argue with you." He said. "You're not?" I asked surprised. "No, I said what I had to say and laid myself out there." He shrugged.

"So you're alright?" I asked. I need to know that Jacob would be okay. "Would it make a difference if I wasn't?" he asked me looking at me intensely. "Of course, Jake you're my best friend" I said hurt. "No, I'm not" he said. I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not going to chase after you like a puppy for the rest of my life Bella." He said. "I gave you your options and you chose him." Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the car. "So you don't want to be friends anymore?" I asked trying not to panic. "No, we're still friends Bella." He said. "We're just not best friends." He said. I felt an ache in my chest. "But you're my best friend." I said helplessly.

I couldn't lose my personal sun. "You made your choice and now you have to deal with the consequences of that choice." He said opening up the car door for me to get in. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Don't cry Bella" he said starting up the car. "I'll still be your friend, not your best friend, but your friend." He said then he leaned over and wiped a tear from my cheek. His face was inches from mine.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella." He whispered. I stared at him, my heart beating fast. His hand was on my chin- his fingers gentle and loose- I saw him glance briefly at my lips. "Jake" I murmured. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine. My eyelids fluttered closed as he traced the seam of my mouth with his tongue, my lips parted as I gasped in surprise. He deepened the kiss. He sucked my lower lip between his teeth, scrapping softly on the tender flesh before releasing it again.

My body was pressed against his. Heat spread through my body as I lost myself in overwhelming burning desire. Jacob suddenly pulled away till his face was once again inches from mine. I surprised myself by leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. I wanted more! I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could press more firmly against him. One of my hands trailed up his shirt feeling his heavily muscled chest.

Jacob growled in my mouth as I ran my fingers though his hair. Then I felt Jacob's hands on my shoulders as he gently pushed me away. I fought to control my breathing, to get control of myself. I looked at Jacob and was instantly aware of my body aching with longing. My reaction to him- to the feel of him, to the taste of him, made me realize something I had been avoiding for a long time.

I had feeling for Jacob- deep feeling and I didn't know how deep my feelings went. One thing was certain though. "I have to go home.' I said. Jacob didn't look surprised. "Alright Bella" he said. I waited for him to say more but instead he just sat there watching me with a smirk. I shifted in my seat nervously. "Just remember you had options Bella." He said quietly before driving off.

"You're going to think about it tonight." He stated. I opened my mouth to say something then thought better of it. We rode in silence as I tried to get under control before I saw Edward. Jacob parked the rabbit in front of the house. I got out and headed for the door. "I'll see you around' I said. "Sure, sure" Jacob said before speeding off. I walked silently past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey Bells." He said sitting forward. "How was it over at Jacob's" He asked. I paused. I really wanted to talk to someone but how could I explain how I felt to Charlie. I stalked in to the kitchen and Charlie followed. "What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked. I went to the freezer and pulled out some pork chops. "Jacob told me he loved me" I said starting dinner. "Really?" Charlie asked sounding amused.

I scowled at him. "Yeah, he said that he wanted me to pick him instead of Edward. He didn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way." I told Charlie trying to ignore the way my hands were shaking. "What did you say?" Charlie asked. "I told him I had to go and he said okay" I said angrily. "Then he said that he wasn't going to follow me around like a puppy for the rest of his life." I walked over to the stove. "Then he said he wasn't my best friend anymore and then kissed me when we got in the car." I ground my teeth together.

"And?" Charlie asked. "I kissed him back" I said guiltily. "Good for you Bells" Charlie congratulated me. "W-what?" I asked surprised. "I never liked Edward" Charlie said "There's something off about him" Charlie shuddered. I couldn't believe he would say that. "There is nothing wrong with Edward." I said defensively.

"I know you think he's perfect but he's not." Charlie stated. "When he left" I flinched at the memory. "You were depressed and Jacob was the one who kept you happy. When you're with Edward you don't look happy. You look high." Charlie said. I turned around to face him. "No, I don't" I said. "You look like those kids I used to arrest that were high on drugs and when he's gone you look like you're looking for your next fix." I tried to block out what he was saying. "Edward loves me and I love him." I stated.

"Edward doesn't look at you like a man in love. He looks at you like a man who's obsessed. I've seen girls get messed up with the men obsessed with them. Other times he looks at you like you're his kid and you just learned how to walk. That's not love Bells." Charlie shook his head. "After he left I thought you might get better. Instead you went through withdrawal." Charlie walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Your friend Jessica called that night you guys went to the movies. I know about the bikers" he said. And I stopped breathing. "I talked to Jacob when he bought the motorcycles here. He told me about you using your college money to fix them up, hiking in the woods, riding without a helmet, and you jumping off that cliff." He sounded like someone reading a grocery list instead of someone listing reckless, dangerous stunts their daughter pulled.

"I did all that stuff with Jacob, not Edward!" I exclaimed confused. "You may not know this Bella but I'm not stupid." He said. "I know Edward keeps you on a short leash. While he was gone you probably heard his voice in your head telling you not to do those things, right?" he asked. I couldn't meet his eyes. "The same thing happened to me after your mother left. I could hear her telling me not to wear that shirt she hated. I could hear her telling me to clean up after myself. I could hear her telling me not to go out with that sexy waitress..." He trailed off and got a far off look in his eyes. "Dad!" I called snapping him out of it. Charlie shook his head to clear his mind.

"Look Bells, have you ever tried to be happy without Edward?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him how hard I tried but he stopped me. "You never really tried to move on. You distanced yourself from your friends and family. You stopped reading books, you wouldn't watch TV, and you wouldn't listen to music. You wouldn't eat and you had nightmares every time you went to sleep. You gave up Bella!" he shouted. I tried hard never to think about those months that Edward left me. "Just think about it okay? Don't let Jacob slip away Bells." Charlie said before leaving the kitchen. I had no idea how long I had been standing there when the phone started ringing. "H-hello" I said hesitantly.

"Bella, I called your cell phone but… I'm sorry did Jacob drive you home?" he sounded relieved, delighted. I could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in his car- that was bad! "Um…yes," I stuttered. "So what are you doing?" I hoped maybe he was heading home. "I'm on my way to your house." He said. "Okay but I'm really very tired so I might not be much company." I said in a rush faking a yawn. It had gone quiet in the front room, and I wondered if Charlie was listening. I frowned and lowered my voice.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked concerned. "Yes!" I said feeling guilty. "Just tired" "What happened?" Edward demanded voice going flat. "I kissed Jacob!" I admitted guiltily. There was a slight pause. "I'll see you in a minute." I heard the sound of his engine accelerating then he hung up. In the other room, Charlie spoke again.

"Do you want me to get my gun?" he asked sounding hopeful. "No, I'll be fine." I said but I was worried. "I'm here if you need me." Charlie said and I heard him opening the safe he kept his gun in. "Dad!" I said loudly. "Fine" Charlie muttered and I heard him close the safe. I heard the sound of Edward's car racing down the street. The brakes protested loudly as he slammed to a stop out front.

I slowly went to get the door but Charlie beat me to it. Edward was waiting. "Hello Charlie" Edward greeted his voice calm. "Edward" Charlie said flatly. "Hey dad" I said nervously "Could you give us a minute?" I asked. Charlie continued to stand there looking at Edward. "I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" Charlie glared at Edward.

"We're just going to talk." I said and stepped out on to the porch with Edward. He put his arm around me and pulled me toward the car. "Bye dad!" I yelled. We were walking down the side walk when I heard Charlie yell behind me. "You lay one finger on my little girl and you're dead!" "Don't worry, I'll be right back." I said. Edward ignored him, leading me to the car.

He helped me inside then turned to face Charlie who was still standing out on the porch. Edward spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle that it made the words sound threatening. "I promise I won't lay _one_ finger on her." He turned slightly to throw me a quick look. His face was still calm. "We're just going to talk" he said. He started getting in the car but Charlie stopped him. "If you bring her back injured- and I don't care whose fault it is: I don't care if she trips or falls down a flight of stairs and out a window- when she comes back and if she is in less than perfect shape. I will kill you! I will shoot you right between the eyes and bury your body in my backyard! Do you understand Edward?" he said. Edward nodded and got in the car speeding away from the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this story! What did you think of Charlie and Jacob's attitude towards Bella? What do you think Edward's reaction to Bella and Jacob kissing will be? Please review or Pm your thoughts. I love to hear them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter two: A trick of the mind or was it something else!**

The ride to Edward's house was done in a tense silence. I wringed my hands nervously, staring out the window. Edward never once glanced in my direction. He was so mad he couldn't even look at me. I felt horrible. How could I do something so cruel to Edward? Would he ever be able to forgive me? I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but only a strange choking sound came out.

I closed my mouth and went back to staring out the window. I was slowly going mad from the guilt of what I had done. When we arrived at his house he didn't say anything. Edward drove around the house to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were there, Rosalie's perfect legs, recognizable even sheathed in jeans, were sticking out from under the bottom of Emmett's huge Jeep. Emmett was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the Jeep toward her. It took me a moment to realize that he was acting as the jack.

Edward got out of his car and opened my door. I unbuckled my seatbelt hesitantly. What was he thinking? Not for the first time, I wished I could read minds so that I could know what goes on in his head. I glanced up at him taking note of his stony expression. On second thought maybe I was better off not knowing. Emmett watched curiously as I carefully climbed out of the car. His eyes zeroed in on my guilty, terrified expression.

Emmett frowned. "Something wrong, Bella?" I couldn't look at him. What would he think if he found out that I had cheated on Edward? I stared at my feet ashamed. "No, Emmett. I just have a lot on my mind." Emmett blinked, and then whispered something to Rosalie. I frowned when he gestured toward me with his shoulder. Did he figure it out?

Was he telling Rosalie what a horrible person I was? I started to say something when Edward grabbed my arm and started tugging me away. As Edward led me past them, Rosalie spoke from under the car." Jasper's going to win the bet," she said smugly. Emmett said nothing; he just continued to study me with appraising eyes. "What bet?" I asked, pausing. "Let's go Bella," Edward ordered.

He was glaring at Emmett. His head face colder and stonier than ever. "What bet?" I asked again looking at Emmett. Edward continued to glare at him, as he tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me toward the house. "Edward . . . ," I started but paused. Did I really have the right to be questioning Edward about a bet? I thought about what I had done with Jacob.

I still felt butterflies in my stomach. "It's none of your concern," he irritated. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble." "Look Edward..." I tried to turn to face him, but his arm was like iron around me. He huffed in annoyance. "They're betting on how many times you . . . slip up in the first year." "Oh." I grimaced, trying to hide my sudden horror as I realized what he meant.

"They have a bet about how many people I'll k-kill?" I asked my voice shaking. "Yes," he admitted unwillingly. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor." I felt cold inside. "Jasper's betting high." I stated. "It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link." Edward said emotionlessly as he led me toward the stares. "Oh" Jasper was going to be disappointed.

After what I had done there was very little chance that Edward would wasn't to spend another minute in my presence. He was definitely not going to want to spend an eternity with me. I thought about how I would've been as a newborn. Would I have been that vicious? Would I have hurt people? No, but even as I denied it in my head, I was seeing newspaper headlines, lists of names. . . . Edward hand seemed to grow colder all of a sudden. As if he was trying to freeze me.

"You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever." He said and my heart dropped to my stomach. He was breaking up with me! I felt tears fill my eyes. I choked them back though. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. It stunned me when Edward chuckled reluctantly. "No Bella. Why would you think that?" he asked.

His hand brushed against my cheek. "Because I kissed Jacob." I said guiltily. "I'm not mad at you, love. Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for. I do wish you hadn't kissed him, though." He said. "Edward," I whispered trying to explain myself. "I . . . I . . . I'm -" but Edward covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh," he hushed me, his fingers cold as ice against my cheek. "That's not what I meant. It's just that I'm sure he instigated the kiss anyway - even if you did kiss back - and now I have an excuse to break his face. I really will make sure I enjoy that, too."

"So you aren't breaking up with me?" I mumbled almost incomprehensibly. "No, I'm not breaking up with you." He said. "Why aren't you angry with me?" I whispered unable to comprehend. I kissed another man. I kissed his mortal enemy! He should be pissed! "Why don't you hate me? Or haven't you heard the whole story yet?" I said nervously.

"Bella, did you really believe I was that noble? That I would just let you go out. Why would I do that? That would be just as if I cleared the way for him to get closer to you?" I raised my head slowly to meet his cold gaze. His expression was hard; his eyes were full of jealously. "Yes, I did believe that," I muttered, and then looked away. But I didn't feel any anger at Jacob for kissing me. In my head I could still hear his voice.

_I'm in love with you, Bella, _

_Bella, I love you._

_I want you to pick me instead of him._

_I know you don't feel that way, but- _

_I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way._

I could tell that he had meant what he said but then I remembered what he said after that.

"_I'm not going to chase after you like a puppy for the rest of my life Bella." _

"_I gave you your options and you chose him." _

"_We're still friends Bella." _

"_We're just not best friends." _

"You don't have to worry about Jacob fighting for me anymore." I told Edward. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Jacob is giving up. He decided to move on." I told him trying to keep the hurt I felt out of my voice. Edward laughed softly again. I scowled "What's so funny?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Edward just continued laughing. "You're such a bad liar; you'll believe anyone who has the least bit of skill." He said condescendingly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "He wasn't lying." I said. Edward ignored my words and pressed his icicle lips against my forehead. "You're only human, Bella" he whispered, patting my head like I was his pet. I felt my anger rising. I struggled to control myself. I shouldn't be mad at Edward.

He was trying to reassure me. "That's not a good reason." I stated and Edward looked at me like I was a child who didn't want to go to bed. "But you are human, Bella. I understand that." He said. I forced a smile. What was wrong with me? Why was I getting irritated over nothing? "You'd should probably take me home so I can tell Charlie we made up." I suggested.

Edward nodded. As we were walking down the stairs I suddenly felt something cold and hard push me. I tumbled down the hard stairs and cried out in pain when I hit the bottom. I lay there in pain, my body aching. Edward was by my side instantly. "Bella, my love, Are you alright?" he asked. I stared at him unable to believe what had just occurred.

"I'm fine" I lied trying to get up. I out a whimper and fell back down. My wrist really hurt! Edward reach to help me up but I rolled away from him. "Bella, let me help you" he said. I shook my head. "You pushed me." I said hurt.

Edward gave me an innocent look. "Why would I do that?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just continued to cradle my wrist and stare at him. I heard the others rush in the room to see what had happened. Carlisle was instantly by my side. "Bella, what happened?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him what Edward had done but I was interrupted. "She tripped and fell down the stairs." Edward said concerned. I tried to talk again but Edward was instantly on the other side of me holding my arm and dazzling me with his gaze. "Isn't that right, Bella?" he said and I nodded my head. I was afraid that Edward would be mad at me if I accused him of pushing me in front of his family. Besides I had no proof that he had pushed me. I was probably imaging things.

I am a klutz. I probably tripped over my own two feet. Carlisle helped me to my feet and led me to the back room to check and see if anything was broken. My wrist was sprained and my hand was broken, but other than that there wasn't any serious damage, just a bunch of bumps and bruises. I didn't want a cast, and Carlisle said I'd be fine in a brace if I promised to keep it on. I promised. Edward stood there the whole time watching silently as Carlisle worked to fit a brace carefully to my hand. He worried aloud a few times that I was in pain, but I assured him that that wasn't it.

Physically, I was going to be fine. Emotionally, I was a wreck. Edward would never hurt me I told myself. That still didn't take away any of the anxiety when Carlisle left us alone. "Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine." He said. I nodded then thought about what Charlie would say when I came home injured. As if I needed - or even had room for - one more thing to worry about.

I tried to think about something else. I thought about Jasper's stories about newly created vampires had been percolating in my head since he'd explained his past. Now those stories jumped into sharp focus with the news of his and Emmett's wager. I wondered randomly what they were betting. What was a motivating prize when you had everything?

I'd always known that I would be different. I hoped that I would be as strong as Edward said I would be. I wanted to be strong and fast and, most of all, beautiful. I wanted to be someone who could stand next to Edward and feel like she belonged there. Someone who didn't fall down stairs and wrongly accuse there amazingly perfect boyfriend of pushing them. Someone who didn't go around kissing werewolves and enjoy it.

I'd been trying not to think too much about the other things that I would be. Wild. Bloodthirsty. Maybe I would not be able to stop myself from killing people. Strangers, people who had never harmed me. People like the growing number of victims in Seattle, who'd had families and friends and futures. People who'd had lives. And I could be the monster who took that away from them.

I used to be sure I could handle that part because I trusted Edward, trusted him absolutely, to keep me from doing anything I would regret. But, in truth, now I wasn't so sure. I still believed he'd take me to Antarctica and hunt penguins if I asked him to but my throbbing wrist ached with uncertainty. Would I be able to control myself? I hoped that when I turned I would do whatever it took to be a good person. A good vampire. That thought would have made me giggle, if not for this new worry.

Because, if I really were somehow like that - like the nightmarish images of newborns that Jasper had painted in my head - could I possibly be me? And if all I wanted was to kill people, what would happen to the people who cared about me? Forced to watch as I struggled to control myself from killing the ones I love. Would I one day be in complete control like Carlisle or would I still hunger and have slip ups like Jasper? Then there was the one possibility I hadn't considered. I looked at my arm which was still marked by that incident with James. What if I became like James and Victoria?

Hunting humans to kill and not caring about anyone or anything else. Edward was so obsessed with me staying a human. Usually, it seemed kind of silly. But now that I think about it am I truly ready to lose my humanity and become a vampire forever. "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked concerned. Edward must have noticed my distress and thought it was about my injuries. I shook my head pushing those thoughts away.

As long as I got to be with Edward, I was prepared to face anything? "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." I said and Edward nodded but still continued to look worried. I stared at his face while he watched Carlisle fix my hand. There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than him. Would that, could that, change? Was being with Edward forever really worth it? Worth losing my family? Worth losing my friends?

Was being with Edward worth losing Jacob? The last thought pained me. It was the truth though. Once I became a vampire Jacob would no longer be in my life anymore. I looked at Edward taking in his perfectness. I took in his hair, his face, and his smell. I sighed and felt my body relaxing.

Yes, Edward was everything to me. So why did my heart still ache at the thought of losing Jacob?

* * *

**Authour's note: sorry it took so long for me to update i was having a hard time thinking of what to do for this chapter. sorry for the lack of jacob. he will be in the next chapter along with charlie.**


End file.
